


idk it's smut

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just rly gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayabutt).



He just came to see how stable work was coming along, just to check if the start student was doing his duties, just there to ogle him in riding gear with the complimentary crop within his inky grasp. He did not come all the way down here to be sprayed with a fucking **hose**.

Jun sees red, and Ace thinks it’s funny.

”You shit, you bastard, I’ll punish you- I’ll _fuck_ you.” Jun gasps, anger streaking his cheekbones and passion making him clumsy as he skips across the width of the stable with a resounding crack and nearly collides with Ace. Ace has the audacity to actually laugh- a horrendously sweet sound that gentles Jun’s hands where he grips shaking shoulders, pulling in and pushing away as desire snaps at him like a wild thing.

“I hate you.” He gripes, all tumultuous desire and feigned dismay at the uncomfortable feel of his drenched clothes, rubbing and chafing at his skin until pleasure sparks, and he shoves Ace against lacquered wood just to prove his point.

Ace doesn’t respond, too busy wriggling against his hold- his body and smiling like he’s already won. Because he has, and it so unfair Jun groans deep in his throat and huddles closer demanding at least this tiny victory in a war he could never win.

Complaisant as ever Ace pecks at his lips, short and sweet, and it’s not nearly enough, it never is, so Jun kisses him back and dig his fingers into damp cloth as he draws him close and holds on tight.

Ace tastes so good, as sweet and exciting as he had tasted the first time they kissed. He makes a muffled little noise, one of those gasping sighs he only makes in Jun’s arms, and the sound of it purrs right through Jun. It shakes him apart and Jun slides his hands down around Ace’s waist and hefts him impossibly closer.

Ace grabs at him, slides his greedy palms everywhere and flutters loving caresses along Jun’s sides. He’s teasing and Jun bites, turning their kiss hot and deep and messy.

Heat coils, rolling off of them in waves and Jun puts his hand out against cool wood, draws back a little to stop himself from crushing Ace. Changes his mind and shoves right up against him again, raking his hand through Ace’s hair and holding on.

Fuck, he wants him right here and now, wants to do him hard. Ace obviously agrees, grinds against his thigh and doesn’t stop when Jun lifts his head to gaze at Ace’s fluttering eyelashes and his bruised mouth as he gasps his pleasure. Jun kisses him again, pulls up his tank top to touch bare skin, then slides that exploring hand down beneath the waistband of Ace’s jodhpurs.

Jun breaks the kiss again to mouth filthy things against the curve of Ace’s jaw, his palm sliding from root to tip as he takes his time admiring the heft of his dick, the way it feels- silky smooth- beneath his palm. Ace goes all shuddery and excited at his words, jerking when Jun gives him a long luxurious stroke to coax soft moans of pleasure from his parted lips.

God Jun loves him like this, debauched for only his eyes to see as he tugs at him, feels his hips stutter in his grip as tension sings through Ace and makes everything so gloriously tight. Greedy now, Jun draws back to unfasten the fly button and draw down the zipper, the tight tight trousers peeling open to reveal the proud thrust of Ace’s cock. They groan in unison, boxers peeling away along with the skintight clothes.

“Jun-“ Ace huffs, out of breath and out of sorts, “Jun, I- you said you’d _punish_ me.” Desperation clings to his every word, it comes out rough and unsteady and excitement flares white-hot, the thrill of it so strong Jun burns with need, and he feel possessive.

With deliberate slowness, Jun turns Ace around, pressing up against him and into the wall as he presses his clothed cock against the high tight curve of Ace’s ass. Ace ramps back, shameless in his desire as he offers smouldering looks and the muted twinkling of his stars. “Want you,” he gasps out. “Come on, Jun- fuck.”

Jun takes his time, extracting his wand from his back pocket and whispering incantations until his dick is coated with lube and Ace goes all limp, the breath shuddering out of him. Ace moves against him, hot and demanding as he replaces his wand. Jun fits himself against Ace, edges a little lower so they line up, and then he grasps the base of his cock to stop himself from shooting the moments he gets inside Ace.

Ace makes a choked, hungry sound, a new kind of tension seizing him as Jun slides in deeper, making his breath hitch. Jun arches into him, stroking all the way in. Ace is so perfectly tight as he flutters around him, every inch wrenching another gasp. It feels incredible and Jun forgets to breathe.

“Fuck me.” Ace whispers, voice coarse and broken.

Lust claws at him, floors him and Jun draws out, surges back inside, does it hard. Ace jolts, presses back for more, mindless with pleasure as he chants Jun’s name like a mantra. His body’s hot and wet and running with the scent of musk and need and he’s so fucking gorgeous to Jun, almost completely lost in his own pleasure, Jun just can’t resist him.

Teeth scraping, he litters marks across every slope and plane of Ace’s back and neck, does it throughout so no one can question his claim, strokes along his trembling sides as Ace squirms and bucks. Jun nuzzles up into Ace’s nape, catches at his hair with his teeth and tugs at it as he drives into him, harder, faster.

“Shit, shit- _shit_.” Ace snarls, head tilted back and body strung tight as Jun seats himself even deeper inside him and he can barely contain himself. “More,” he urges, “Harder. More.” And ruts back, grinds until he feels Jun nice and deep and “Ohhh- that’s that good, _so good_.”

A litany of praise leaves Ace’s mouth, sweaty and wrecked as his voice slides higher and higher when Jun grasps his cock and jerks him off. The rhythm is swift and desperate, Ace fluttering and clenching around Jun until his orgasm tears at him and shakes him apart.

Jun pounds into him, swift and urgent, and unloads in a hot rush, stifling his voice by taking a mouthful of sweat glistened skin and it’s the most perfect thing he’s ever tasted.

Neither wants to move, remnants of pleasure singing through them. Ace slyly reaches back and curls ink blank fingers around much lighter ones. Jun sighs, smiling despite himself.


	2. more sex less talking

Ace pushes through his apartment door, bends down and removes his shoes before placing them on the shoe rack. He notices a polished pair of Italian shoes kicked haphazardly across the narrow entrance, one upended and the other resting against the wall. Ace picks them up, shifts a pair of his own shoes aside and fits them in snug and large beside his own. Slipping off his bolero, he hangs it on the coat rack and takes Jun's down to hang it up correctly, before he finally trails into his apartment.

He walks in on Jun furiously mashing buttons on his controller, practically bouncing in his seat as he wills his character to hack away at a mass of zombies clumping around the entrance to whatever safehouse he's in. One of them bites his character, pulls him down, and he's effectively slaughtered by the undead army and the screen fills with blood before fading to black. Jun flips his bangs and pretends he isn't about to scream at the tv. Like Ace hasn't witnessed that before.

Ace slips off into the kitchen when Jun seems about ready to reload the game. He feels like shit, a four day scouting having run him down to the bone and he feels like he's moments from expiring, first and foremost from hunger and secondly from his exploding headache. He briefly rests his head against the fridge, lets perspiration form against his forehead before he moves back to tug the door open.

He sighs, tired and dejected as he rubs a hand across his face and does a double take. Jun has practically emptied the damn thing, obviously having spent a good **four days** in his apartment, and not having bothered to restock anything despite it being free and just down in the school store. Ace snatches a cool bottle of some juice and closes it again before ransacking the cupboards.

Jun's character is audibly torn apart once more and moments later he appears in the kitchen wearing Ace's shirt with his hair dishevelled, looking all soft and well rested. Ace feels disgusting in comparison, skin covered in days worth of grime and dragon snot despite extensive use of all cleaning spells any of them know. Jun claims the chair across from him, helps himself to a large pretzel and tears off a chunk before popping it into his mouth.

Ace offers him a wholly unimpressed look, tired and on edge and in need of a shower and his bed as soon as possible. Jun wriggles in his seat, gets comfortable and looks at him expectantly, as if Ace is supposed to praise him for invading his living space and eating his food, despite the elder having pointed out that he doesn't appreciate it one bit.

"What?" He snaps around a handful of nuts, some bland mix that scrapes against the roof of his mouth and sticks to his teeth. Jun has the audacity to look offended at his tone, knits his eyebrows together and lifts his nose in a familiar mask of arrogance. "Is that all you have to say to me?" He quips, stuffs more of the pretzel between his teeth and looks annoyed.

Ace returns to shovelling nuts into his face until his cheeks swell, chewing them slowly to keep himself from throwing unjust things at Jun for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Deep down, he appreciates having someone to come home to, but on the other side he's so tired he can't function past judging the inconsideration strewn across his home.

"Fine, whatever." Jun sneers, scoops the pretzel he stole from Ace up off the table and leaves in a huff. Ace's shirt rides up over the small of his back and the warm strip of skin steals Ace's focus from barking some snide remark at Jun's retreating back. Ace tries to groan, swallows the mess of nuts in his mouth and drops his head to the table and berates himself for being a weak, horny, piece of shit.

****

Ace finishes off his last protein bar with a small sigh, picks up his wand and whisks away the scattering of crinkled wrappings as he rises from the table. He tidies up both their chairs, pushes them back in place before breezing through the apartment and locking himself inside the bathroom. He's avoiding Jun and he knows it, the dumb kid not one to care if he smells like death and comes home covered in feathers and scales as long as he kisses him long enough.

Instead of delving on it, Ace goes through the motions of showering, gets undressed and slinks beneath the spray. Scrubs away at his skin till it's pink from heat and effort, lathers his hair with generous amounts of conditioning shampoo until the smell of citrus fills the air and foam runs down his arms and back. He gets lost in the familiarity and his headache recedes with every sweep of his hands across his scalp.

He retreats to bed to the sound of Jun obliterating something or other in yet another game he has thought to get for himself, and store in Ace's apartment. He sighs, soft and exhausted, with damp hair in his eyes and the cotton of his shirt brushing along the top of his thighs. He can't be bothered with anything, much less pants, and collapses into rumbled sheets and kicks his way beneath them.

He smothers his face in a pillow, it smells of Jun and a lazy wave of lust flows through him. He rubs himself against the mattress, shifts about, restless and sleepy but still raring to go. Exhaling loudly, he settles down, half-hard and too tired to grasp for release that won't fulfil him without Jun all over him and inside of him. He squashes the thought, burrows deeper and waits for sleep to claim him.

****

He's left to dose for only a short moment before the bedroom door is inched open, careful and so, so, quiet, but he's still awake enough to notice and feels tenseness ricochet through him. Feet pad softly across the floor, make their way to the bed with purpose and Ace tries to get himself to relax, sink back into his practically comatose state.

The duvet lifts needlessly high, hovers there for as long as it takes Jun to crawl to bed. The mattress dibs, shifts Ace closer to the middle of the bed, closer to Jun's familiar warmth. Soft lips find his nape as the duvet drops, litter short little pecks over damp hair and warm skin. Breaths rattle out of Ace, Jun shifting closer the second he notices Ace is actually awake.

Jun curls all over him, presses his leg between supple thighs. He makes a sound, something vaguely pleased, but all Ace can think of is the drag of cotton against his bare skin as Jun shifts his leg even higher. His arms come around him too, flatten against Ace's chest and strokes their way down, makes Ace emit a soft noise as arousal battles exhaustion.

He feels himself sink further into his inner conflict, arches into Jun's gentle touch as his fingers slide along the curves of his hips to finally grasp his cock. Jun gives him a few lazy tugs, strokes slow and grip loose, nips at his skin and makes Ace huff at the contrast of sensation. "Missed me?" Jun breathes against his neck, nuzzles at him and flexes his fingers around his girth to coax him to full hardness.

"Missed your body." Ace bites, hisses when Jun ruts against him and all he feels is everything he desires, everything he needs right now. Jun rocks, forces Ace to move with him as heat rises and Ace can feel himself falling apart. He nearly misses the softly spoken incantation uttered behind him, the tell-tale signs of Jun about to be a little shit.

Ace grits his teeth as everything goes slick and slippery, Jun taking his time getting lube everywhere. Ace shifts, kicks at the duvet until it slips away. Jun moves slowly, both his body and one of his hands, slips it around and down, strokes through silky hair and tugs sharp enough to make Ace gasp and jerk in his arms. "Please, please don't do it," He begs, turns his head to suffocate himself in a pillow, or at least try.

But Jun doesn't care, a slicked digit breaching him and makes Ace go rigid at the intrusion. Jun begins to stroke him in earnest, obscene sounds filling the room under the sound of Ace's choice profanities as Jun's finger slides into the knuckle, presses through the tight ring of muscles and curls. "Jun, _you asshole,_ take it out." Ace keens, annoyed and too hot and desperate.

"No." the single word has Ace digging his fingers into Jun's arm, scratching at it but barely leaving a mark. He feels sluggish and heavy, barely clenches as a second finger joins the first. Jun scissors them, slow and gentle and Ace wants to hate him, wants to kick him off and come all over his hand at the same time. "Please, just fuck me." Ace sobs, useless and miserable as sweat breaks across his skin and he can smell his own arousal, all musk and desperation as Jun continues to leave kisses all over his skin.

Jun feels his indignation melt away, drags out his fingers and takes a moment to admire the form caught in his arms. For all the anger Ace's avoidance had caused, he feels a little guilty for teasing him and wrestles down his sweatpants and boxers whilst whispering every praise he knows. Ace deflates against him, buries his face in the crook of his elbow and tries to fucking breathe. Jun presses in, makes him moan low and desperate as he slides in so, so gently it drives Ace mad.

Jun fucks into him steady and slow, strokes him to the rhythm of his hips, all care and affection because Ace is adorably tired and panting his pleasure despite being practically delirious with exhaustion. He makes a sound, sounding a lot like _more_ , and Jun cants his hips hard and sudden and has Ace fluttering around him as he spills all over his hand and seizes tight.

Jun comes within moments, satisfied and sated and having completely forgotten the fact he wanted to leave Ace high and dry to get back at him, to get even. He pulls out, ready to mercilessly tease and tickle, but an affectionate sigh leaves him instead. Ace is out cold, and after a quick cleaning spell, Jun is too. 


	3. Chapter 3

The room is sweltering, heat stuck and churning, making sleep impossible and comfort a distant wish. The blanket stirs, one bare leg peeking forth to seek a coolness that just isn't there.

Sino blinks into the dark, brows crumbling in an annoyed frown as he finally flicks the thin fabric off of him in defeat. It's enveloping and pressing down as Sino rolls over to find the other side of the bed curiously empty, he looks up, towards the small window they had propped wide open earlier.

Rose is standing there with a fine sheen of sweat covering tanned skin. He looks deep in thought, but his heads probably running on empty, trying to escape the heat. "Rose" Sino calls softly, knows the other hears him even before long hair stirs. He returns to bed just like that, settles on top of all of the bedding and lies on his side.

The temperature spikes, reminds Sino of the moment he had caught burgundy eyes beneath the mid-summer sun, blood on their hands and nothing but money on their minds.

Adrenaline hits like a trainwreck, and a shiver that's grossly out of place dances through Sino, laces him up with the high he always seeks, reminds him that there's another just within reach, one he can have as much and as often as he wants - no questions asked.

"Rose" he says again, barely a whisper as he suddenly moves, needlessly pushing down strong arms and rocking until thick lips part around deepening breaths. There's something delicate about this, the darkening eyes, the slow grinding of hips, the familiar search for permission that is always given.

The last shred of clothes are shed, the two of them undeniably shameless in the face of the other. Rose moves first, erection thick and stomach taut as he ruts, invites interested hips to join in when Sino's breath catches in his throat.

They both lick their lips, the exchange of pleasure powerful but quiet beneath the heavy noises of the bed. A hand touches Sino's nape, tugs him down and drowns him in long locks, let's him pretend (for a moment) that this isn't an illicit rendezvous they'd repeat a thousand times over, but something perfectly normal.

Sino gathers them both within his own grasp, relishes in the strands of addictive pleasure as they press together, hotter than the night and deliciously familiar.

Rose's hips say the words he'll never speak as Sino wreaks havoc, pulling at their combined heat until the scent of musk is so thick it coats their minds and covers their tongues. Sino wants a taste, tightens his fist and never slows, slick sounds tightening his focus as fingers force themselves between his, entwining and entertaining.

He cums just like that, exhales his pleasure in one heady rush and feels Rose shuddering against him, resonating with the memories of past guiltless nights as he offers one last stroke.

It feels like they're burning up, everything damp and hot and heady. The air around them almost feels cool as their hands unclasp and Sino falls to his side of the bed again.

They're filthy


End file.
